


I Know You'll Find Me

by InfinityFizzyJuice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, But he simps for Gundham later so it's all good, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kaz is a simp, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Recovery, The devas will live forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFizzyJuice/pseuds/InfinityFizzyJuice
Summary: Kazuichi was just helping him get better from the Neo World Program. Why did that stupid dork keep on running away? And why did Kazuichi always bump into him when he did? But...he never knew being with him would be so much fun...He wants to be with him more.OR5 Times Kazuichi Went to Find Gundham and 1 Time Gundham Found Him
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back from a month long break/hiatus. I blame school cuz it's the middle of the year here, y'know? And virtual learning does not make it easier ;-;
> 
> Also why isn't there more 5+1 for Soudam??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi finds Gundham where he didn't expect, and Gundham really needs some company.

“Tanaka!” Kazuichi called out. “Tanaka! Where the hell are you!?” He swatted away another brush of green leaves from his sight. He continued trekking through the trees around the flora, trying his best to watch his step. The sun was setting to the west on Jabberwock Island, declaring to the inhabitants that night was soon to fall. Bushes of green and small sticks and thorns pricked at Kazuichi’s jumpsuit as he hiked up the small mountain, much to his annoyance.

“Why the hell did I agree to this?” he groaned to himself. Looking up to the sky, his memories went back to earlier this morning, when things were much easier compared to right this second. Well, as easier as they could be after the Neo World Program.

_“Mioda is showing signs of activity. She might wake up soon,” Hinata said to the people seated in the hotel restaurant. It had been less than a month since the survivors first woke up and though things were looking up, though there was still a hanging feeling of fear and doubt swimming through everybody’s minds._

_All the survivors were at the hotel except for Sonia and Kuzuryu. The former had told everyone that she’ll be late to breakfast due to her unstable emotional state. After waking up from the program, she would have random outbursts of sobbing. There weren’t any specifics on her condition yet, but Hinata suspected it had something to do with a hidden guilt from their days at Ultimate Despair. Thankfully, she was recovering and lessened her crying to once every few days._

_Kuzuryu had barely left Pekoyama’s side ever since she woke up. He had brain-splitting headaches and a foreign eye jammed into his skull when he left the simulation. With Hinata’s help, he was able to get the eye out and with some more treatment, his headaches weren’t as bad. They still were terrible to endure, but it was much better than before._

_And for the Ultimate Swordswoman, there was a small error with the program, causing her to lose most of her memory. It wasn’t anything permanent, according to Hinata, but it would still take time for her full recovery. Ever since then, Kuzuryu hasn’t left her side, and her memory has been getting better. Slowly, but surely._

_“Mioda? Nice! She could really cheer this place up,” Owari said as she tried to choke down a chicken drumstick. It was nice to see Owari mostly back to her old self. For the first week after waking up, she barely ate a scrap of food. As time passed, however, her appetite grew larger and her normal strength was returning._

_“Is Miss Sonia alright?” Kazuichi asked as he downed the last of his water. “Is she doing any better?”_

_Hinata gave a small sigh before answering. He had small tendency to do that now since merging with Izuru Kamakura. Most of them assumed it was out of boredom, but they never took it personally. “I passed her on the way here. She said she was going to visit Tanaka before going back to rest.”_

_“Tch, aw man… Of course, she’s with Tanaka…” He flopped back into his chair, feeling dejected and annoyed knowing that the girl he liked was with his love rival. But…he supposed he could let this slide a little, just for now. Tanaka had been cooped up in his cottage and hasn’t seen the light of day since a few days ago when he first woke up from his pod. It was only a few glimpses, but Kazuichi thought the Ultimate Breeder looked like a ghost with a lost purpose. “But…is he doing any better?”_

_“His mood has plummeted, and his behavior is very closed off. To be honest, it’s weird seeing Tanaka so…sad.”_

_“…Well, it’s Tanaka,” Owari spoke up. “He’ll be better in no time.” Small hums of agreement sounded out before the room settled back into a silence._

_It wasn’t long until they heard the hurried clacking of high-heeled shoes running up the stairs. They all turned their attention to the entrance of the restaurant and the young, blonde headed woman barging into the area. Sonia’s face was stricken with panic, her features contorted in fear. She frantically moved her body and cried out at the top of her lungs._

_“Have you seen Tanaka?!” The princess moved around the area, looked underneath tables, and peered into closed spaces. Her arms were shaking, and it looked as though she was going to pass out at any moment. “I cannot find him! He has vanished from his cottage!”_

_“What?!” exclaimed Hinata. “Are you sure he’s missing?”_

_“Yes! I am certain! He was not in his cottage when I went to visit him, and I have already searched the around the area!” Tears began to well up in her eyes as her worry spilled out. “He is still unwell! We must find him immediately!”_

_“Don’t worry, Sonia. It shouldn’t take too long if I—” Just then, a blaring siren sung throughout the air. It had already been activated two times this month. This was the third time. “Dammit! Someone’s going to wake up soon! Sorry, Sonia, I think finding Tanaka might take a bit longer than you thought.” With that, he dashed out the door in a barely visible blur, leaving behind a small gust of wind in his wake._

_Sonia turned to the remaining people in the room. “Please! You must help me!”_

The rest went about as expected.

“‘Anything for you, Miss Sonia!’” he mocked to himself. “Why did I say that…?”

Hinata still was at the pods, but no one had woken up yet. There was malfunction with the program that required his attention. In any case, he couldn’t leave and help them look. Which was a shame because with his talent, Tanaka would be back in his cottage already.

“No! It’s for Miss Sonia! If I do this, maybe she’ll thank me and ask me to do more stuff for her!” he said to find some shred of motivation to keep going.

The breeder had been gone since this morning and Kazuichi had to admit that if Tanaka didn’t want to be found, he sure did a hell of a job. Kazuichi already searched almost everywhere else and there was no sign of him. If he wasn’t somewhere up here, then they were screwed…

“Tanaka! Tanaka! If you can hear me, say something!” The only thing that responded to him was the frantic fluttering of tropical birds fleeing the vicinity. A groan left his lips as he marched further upwards. He felt his legs getting sorer and his body growing more and more tired. Finally, he took one last step onto the peak of the mountain and into a clear clifftop area without trees or leaves. Green grass covered the ground and large rocks were half-buried and scattered around the area.

However, above all, was the orange sunset basking the mountain with its warm glow. Only partly down on the horizon, the dimming orb of the sky brushed over Kazuichi with light. It was so calming, like all his worries just melted away under its power. It was gorgeous. Mesmerized by the sight, he began slowly walking closer, stopping just past the huge rock that was only a short distance away from the edge.

“It’s beautiful…” he murmured as he took in a deep whiff of clean air. A smile crept onto his face as the sun reflected off his eyes.

“Indeed.”

“AAAGGGGHHHHHHH!” He spun back in a panic. Fear made his skin tingle. A bead of sweat dropped from his brow. Arms flew up. His foot missteps and almost hits a stone. Mouth stands agape. His brain takes a few seconds to catch up with his eyes. “T…Tanaka?”

Gundham Tanaka sat crisscross on the grass, leaning against the huge rock facing the sunset. In the center of his lap were his hamsters—no, Devas, napping away on his neatly folded purple scarf. Honestly, the man looked like he just rolled out of the wrong side of the bed and fell face first onto the floor. His hair was down and unkempt, he wore no jewelry or makeup and had on a plain white shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. It was completely abnormal to see him dress so normally. And his expression was bland, like the Overlord behind it went for a vacation and left a hollow shell behind.

“Tanaka! What’re you doing here?!” He marched over to him and continued to yell. “You’ve been gone for the whole day! You made Miss Sonia worry, ya know! We had to search every island for you and—!”

“I’m sorry…”

That…wasn’t like Tanaka to say that. Not at all.

“Yeah! And you— Wait, what? Did you just…apologize?” In his confusion, Tanaka took the opportunity to put a single finger to his own lips, signaling to Kazuichi to be quiet. Tanaka pointed down to his Devas. Suddenly, it clicked, and Kazuichi felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner. “O-oh…sorry about that… Are they still asleep?”

He was given a short nod in response. Then, Tanaka patted the grass next to him, urging Kazuichi to take a seat. The mechanic did as he asked and awkwardly plopped himself on the ground. A few minutes of silence went by, yet they weren’t uncomfortable in any way. He should hate this guy, but he didn’t. He should hate him for trying to steal Miss Sonia away from him but now, there was none of that. Maybe it was sympathy for all they had been through. Kazuichi didn’t want to make things harder for Tanaka than they already were. Yeah, that had to be it. Nothing else.

“So…” Kazuichi said as he let out a sigh. Tanaka needed to get back on his feet soon. It just wasn’t the same without his overdramatic persona. “What’re you doing here?”

He shrugged in reply and turned his gaze down to the Devas.

“C-c’mon, man. You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

Still nothing.

“…Is it cuz of how you feel after waking up?”

“…Hm.” Not knowing how to take that answer, Kazuichi readjusted his position, leaning back up against the rock and stared off into the sunset. The calming glow washed over him, putting him more at ease. He felt as though he needed to say something to help Tanaka feel better, to make him feel like he’s not…alone. Kazuichi wasn’t the best with words, but he was going to give it his best shot.

“So…uh, l-lemme tell ya, after waking up, I couldn’t move my body at all.” Tanaka fluttered his eyes and softly exhaled. It seemed like he didn’t care for the story, but Kazuichi continued anyways. “Yeah, I was barely out of the pod area when my legs gave out from under me. I fell face first onto the ground and Hinata had to drag me around.”

A small grin formed on Tanaka’s lips; his two gray eyes regained some life. “Heh…”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi chuckled, his confidence slowly rising. “Could barely move for a week or two after that. They had to feed me and help me get everywhere. Took me some time to remember to walk again, but I got the hang of it!”

“Kehehe…that’s very amusing…” he muttered. Kazuichi beamed. It was progress.

“The point is I got better, and I know you will too. We’re all waiting for ya, and don’t you dare disappoint Miss Sonia! And you better apologize to her after we get back!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kazuichi saw Tanaka’s grin droop back into a frown. Dammit, what did he screw up this time? “You only do this…because of the Dark Queen…?” Did Tanaka think that he really didn’t care about him? That he was only here because of Sonia?

“Er, hey…” He scratched the back of his head and took a moment to think of what he wanted to say, which didn’t happen that often but Kazuichi felt that he should be more careful this time around. “W-well, yes and no. Yeah, Miss Sonia did ask everyone to look, but I would’ve gone and looked for ya anyways. I, uh, can’t have ya dying after all we’ve been through, y’know?”

He might’ve stretched the truth a little, but it was true that he would’ve helped look for him without Sonia’s interference. Though, he would’ve be much, much less motivated to find him. He really did care about Tanaka, in all honesty. It just wouldn’t be the same without him around.

Tanaka found the will to smile at Kazuichi’s words, a small victory for the mechanic. “You…truly are a fool…”

“H-hey! I’m not a ‘fool’! Don’t go callin’ me that, Hamster-chan!”

The breeder just chuckled and shook his head, turning his eyes up to the orange sky. “Tamer of Automatons…”

“…Yeah?”

“…Thank you.” Kazuichi widened his eyes in slight surprise, but quickly recovered and gave a shark-toothed smile. Tanaka was getting better. He couldn’t help the small surge of pride within him.

“No problem.” He focused on the sun now, letting his worries fade away. Neither of them said any more words, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful moment. Minutes flew by on the gentle breeze and the sky slowly dimmed with the sun almost being out of sight. Night was going to fall, and Kazuichi could feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

He tried moving his arms to stretch, but he suddenly realized that there was a weight keeping his left arm still. Looking down, Kazuichi saw a head with messy black hair resting softly on his shoulder. There was the sound of light snoring accompanied by quiet breaths. “Tanaka?” Kazuichi whispered. “Tanaka, are you sleeping?”

“ZzzzZzzzZzzzz…” was his reply in the near silence of the mountaintop. The breeder’s hair was gently brushed by the faint wind. He looked so peaceful, so serene. Kazuichi could feel his face warming up from being so close, turning as pink as his hair. He could see the large eyebags under Tanaka’s eyes from the lack of sleep the days before. He must’ve been tired out of his mind. The Devas were still resting on the scarf. How they managed to survive through everything, Kazuichi had no idea. Maybe they _were_ gods.

Kazuichi didn’t want to admit it, but he had missed Tanaka. Tanaka…wasn’t so bad once you got to know him. He might’ve been trying to steal Sonia from him, but he was a good guy.

And…there was something he liked about sitting up here. Maybe it was the view. Maybe it was the quiet.

Or maybe it was the company.

Then, Kazuichi remembered that everyone else was probably worried out of their minds. Almost everyone had been looking for Tanaka the entire day. He had forgotten to tell everyone the news after seeing the breeder so…down and alone.

Being careful not to move too much, Kazuichi slowly slipped his right hand into his jumpsuit pocket. He pulled out his walkie talkie. The mechanic made one for everyone so that they would have a method of communication while on the island. Immediately, he saw that he had accidently turned it off somehow. No wonder he didn’t hear anything from the others. He blamed it on the mountain and his stupid hike.

He brought the walkie talkie up and held down the button. There was a small beep as the connection went through. “Guys, I found him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that the next chapters will be shorter, but knowing me they aren't gonna be as short as I hope they are ;;;
> 
> But all I do know is that it's gonna be gayyyyyyyy


	2. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi has an idea and he needs a certain someone to help him.

It’d been a few days since Tanaka went missing. He returned to his cottage safe and sound and without a scratch, to everyone’s relief. He hasn’t tried to run away again, but everyone was still on the lookout. Bit by bit, he was recovering and being more open with the others and getting back to his emo self. However, he still had trouble getting up in the mornings and he would usually stay asleep until lunchtime.

Kazuichi was in his cottage at this time, working on a small project Hinata asked him to do for Komaeda. He was finishing up the mobility on the joint’s mechanics when he checked the time. “12:24…” He had been working since early morning and had a small crick in his neck from looking down. Getting up, he put down his tools and opened the door, letting the fresh ocean breeze waft through. “I still have time… A small break won’t hurt.”

Just as he stepped out the door, a familiar sight caught his eye. “Miss Sonia! Good afternoon!” He ran over and stood behind her, eagerly waiting for her response.

The princess turned his way and put on a somewhat forced smile. “Good afternoon, Souda.”

“Hey! S-so, do you wanna go for, like, a walk or something down the beach?”

“No, thank you. I have other matters to attend to,” she politely declined, “And I am afraid I will be occupied later today as well.” Well, that shut down his plan of asking again later.

“O-oh… That’s too bad…” He scratched the back of his head, disappointed and slightly embarrassed that he had been rejected once more. How many times had it been now? Too many to remember. “Uh…I’ll…see you later then?”

“I will see you later, alligator!” Sonia walked away without anything more, leaving Kazuichi behind feeling much worse than he did a few minutes ago.

Feeling defeated, he decided to head to the central island. Clearing his mind at the park might do him some good, and it would certainly distract him from the fact that the rest of his classmates had yet to wake up. The park was definitely not as nice looking as in the Neo World Program, but it was still a good place to chill. The only main difference being that there wasn’t a huge statue sitting smack in the middle.

Upon arriving, he immediately sat his ass down under a tree and let out a relaxed sigh, like he hadn’t sat in ages. Kazuichi felt the shade of the leaves protecting him from the sun and the cool wind coursing through the air. It was so peaceful he didn’t find the strength to open his eyes after blinking. Soon enough, he dozed off…

***

“…—ging better now?” said a voice not too far away. Kazuichi’s eyes fluttered awake as a yawn escaped his lips. He got up and glanced around him, trying to find the source of what woke him up from his nap. Twisting behind him, Kazuichi saw something that really pissed him off.

“I am well, Dark Queen. A minor inconvenience to my mortal form does not affect my immeasurable power,” the breeder scoffed. Tanaka and Sonia were walking and talking, the former wearing his regular emo attire and the latter holding a small stack of rather thick books. Sonia’s face was painted with concern while Tanaka only kept a straight face. Jealousy was boiling within the mechanic, but he kept his feet planted and just continued eavesdropping.

“Are you certain?” Sonia pushed. “Have you eaten yet today?”

“I will replenish my health momentarily.”

She stopped and turned to him, her aura commanding like a princess, yet gentle like a caring friend. “Tanaka, promise me you must eat something.”

“Humph, fine. You have my word, She-Cat. But tell me, are you preparing a summoning ritual with your tomes?”

Sonia looked up; her face beamed as she spoke with enthusiasm. “Naegi and Kirigiri were kind enough to gift me some horror and occult novels that survived during the…the Tragedy. I am most excited to read them! They are very riveting and will take up most of my time today. Would you care to join me later?”

Kazuichi gritted his teeth at every word. Not at Miss Sonia herself, but because Tanaka was taking up all of her attention! Sure, reading wasn’t his thing, and horror and creepy shit like that was a HUGE no for him. But still! It was totally unfair that Sonia liked Tanaka more than him. And she was even inviting him to hang out!

The breeder put his hand up in refusal and smiled. “Your offer is appreciated, though my power has not yet reached its peak. It would be foolish to risk the knowledge in those pages combining with my unimaginable aura and strength when it is not yet under my complete control.”

“Ahh, I see. Well, if you are feeling better later, you are more than welcome to join me.” How the hell did she understand that weirdo’s speech pattern? “Goodbye, Tanaka! I hope you feel better soon! If you need me, I will be at the beach.”

“Farewell, Dark Queen.” And like that, they went their separate ways. At this point, Kazuichi had stopped paying attention and was grumbling to himself.

“This is bullshit!” Kazuichi complained. “Why doesn’t Miss Sonia ever give me attention?! And that guy had the audacity to reject her!” He thought over that last sentence for a bit. “Er…didn’t he say he wasn’t feeling well…?”

He sank back down and sighed tiredly. How could he get Sonia to like him? Right now, Sonia would always ignore him and walk the other way whenever he was around. At the very least, he wanted to be friends with her. But right now, it seems like a faraway dream.

Suddenly, Kazuichi sprang up, a lightbulb flashing in his brain. “I got it!” He sprinted over to the cottages and scanned the doors, stopping in front of the one that belonged to a certain Ultimate. “Tanaka! Yo, Tanaka! Come out! I need to talk to you!” he yelled as he banged on the door.

“He’s not there, dumbass.” Spinning around, Kazuichi saw the Ultimate Yakuza furrowing his brows at him in confusion. “Tanaka’s not in his cottage.”

“Where is he? I need to find him.”

“Why the fuck do you care?” He crossed his arms and glared right at him. It might’ve actually been intimidating if he wasn’t so short.

“I just need to talk to him.”

“You’re not planning some bullshit, are you?” he questioned, suspicious of Kazuichi’s true intentions. “You better not be yelling shit at him again for being friends with Sonia.”

“N-no!” the pink-haired man stammered. “I know how to make Miss Sonia like me, and I just need to talk with Tanaka to do it!” Kuzuryu looked even more confused now and searched for any sign of trouble in his friend’s words. A few seconds passed when he relaxed himself and gave up.

“Tch…fine,” Kuzuryu sighed. “It’s none of my business what you do anyways. That bastard went to the restaurant a few minutes ago. He should still be there.”

“Really? Thanks, Kuzuryu!”

“Just don’t do something stupid,” he said as he walked away, his shoes clacking with every step. Kazuichi then rushed to the restaurant in no time at all and instantly saw Tanaka sitting at a table in the middle of the room. His back was towards the door, and the mechanic could see the Devas sitting on the table while munching on sunflower seeds. Kazuichi quickly pulled a chair up and sat himself across from the breeder, earning him a lazy scowl.

“Sharp-Toothed One, what summons you here?” Tanaka asked while he poked around his salad with his fork.

“Look, I need your help.”

This caught his attention, and an arrogant expression formed on Tanaka’s face. It was his usual “I’m-a-literal-god” look. Kazuichi hadn’t seen that face in a while. It was nice to see it again. “Oh? What does a pathetic mortal like you request of the Supreme Overlord of Ice?”

He flashed a smile and tried to sound as nice as possible. “Listen here! I need yer to help make Miss Sonia like me!”

“…”

“…Well?”

“No.”

Kazuichi stood up and slammed his hands on the table in frustration. “What?! Whaddya mean ‘no’!?”

“I refuse to assist you in your pitiful schemes at courtship. The She-Cat has clearly expressed disinterest. I would’ve destroyed you myself for your crimes if your usefulness did not outweigh your sins!”

“C’mon, Hamster-chan! I just want to be friends with her! She doesn’t like me at all, and I don’t know why!”

“Your intellect falls deeper than the darkest pits of hell!” Tanaka was standing up now and glaring down on Kazuichi’s gaze. “Your astral level is untrained and weak! The fact that you block even the _simplest_ of spells and truths with your dense mind barrier proves your incompetence!”

“I don’t even know what that means! Speak normal for once!” Just then, soft squeaking was heard below them. The Devas were trying to get their attention by waving around their tiny hands and making noise, aside from Jum-P, who was still napping away in the center of the table. “Hey, what’s up with them?”

They both sat back down, momentarily forgetting the little yelling match they had a few seconds ago. Tanaka was nodding at the small creatures, like he knew everything they were trying to say. Hell, he probably _did_ know what they were saying. After another few minutes of breeder-and-animal communication, during which Kazuichi completely zoned out, Tanaka finally opened his mouth.

“Very well,” he said. “I will aid you on your journey.”

“Wha-! Really?!” Kazuichi exclaimed in disbelief. “Yer seriously gonna help me?!”

“Hmm… It has occurred to me that improving your bonds with the Dark Queen may open the pathway to unlocking the obstinate seals of your mind. Perhaps your sins can be redeemed, and the She-Cat may live without fear of a cowardly mortal eyeing her every move.”

“…I have no idea what you just said,” he admitted as he scratched his head in confusion. “But that means you’re gonna help make Miss Sonia like me! Right?”

“Tch… I won’t be ‘making’ her do anything.”

“Huh? Aren’t ya gonna talk to her?” He thought that Tanaka would convince her not to avoid him every time they were in the same room. Or maybe something like that.

“The fault lies not in her, but within you.” Tanaka got up and took his empty salad bowl with him, walking over to the sink area where the dirty dishes were supposed to be placed. “Clearly, you lack the common sense to acknowledge the indisputable.”

“So, what’re you gonna do to help me?” The mechanic stood up out of his seat and pushed in his chair. Kazuichi watched Tanaka do the same to his own chair while the Devas climb up his arm and back into the scarf.

“I will elaborate at a later time, but for now you must cease all contact with the Dark Queen.”

The two Ultimates made their way out the door, heading down the stairs to the hotel lobby where they stopped in the middle of the room. “Aw, c’mon! Do I have to?”

“If you want to repair your bond, then yes. Now, meet me on the beach the next high noon and we will begin your demonic training!”

“Huh?! Training?! You never said anything about training!”

Tanaka struck another dramatic pose and the Devas perched on his shoulders, mimicking him. “Your astral level is far too low to communicate on the same plane as the Dark Queen! The only solution is to personally train you myself!”

“What?! You’re kidding me!” he groaned. “But…you promise this’ll make Miss Sonia like me?”

“Kehehehe…I will say this: If you want any hope of befriending the Dark Queen, you must listen to me.”

Kazuichi thought it over. Tanaka was—as much as he hated to admit it—one of Sonia’s closest friends. For some reason, Sonia liked his weirdness and eccentric speech. He hated that she liked Tanaka more than him, and the breeder was probably his best chance to change that. His mind was made up.

“Fine,” Kazuichi sighed. “You better not steal Miss Sonia for yourself and make her hate me more.”

“I told you I’m not—!”

“Can’t believe I’m doing this… Tomorrow at noon, right? I’ll see you then.” And with that, Kazuichi walked away back to his cottage, leaving an irritated Tanaka behind. Upon arriving, he shut the door behind him and took in a deep whiff of the familiar smell of metal and oil. He sat down on his bed and stared down at the floor that was covered in machine parts and tools.

“Maybe I should continue working on that arm…” Kazuichi muttered to himself before he grabbed the closest screwdriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take some time. I have a few personal things I need to get out of the way this week so my writing time might be cut short. 
> 
> Join us next time for ~~a date~~ some magical demon training
> 
> Edit: after some feedback, i decided to change a few sentences to make kaz seem less extreme. If you have anything else to say, feel free to tell me :)


End file.
